light and the darkness
by DechimoChan
Summary: yami saves yugi from being raped after yugi beats him in a game but how will yugi thank him and why some tea-bashing towards yami one-shot yaoi yamixyugi implied bakuraxryou marikxmalik and setoxjoey


Light and darkness

Pairings-

Yami x Yugi (puzzleshipping)

Bakura x Ryou ( tendershipping)

Marik x Malik (bronzeshipping)

Joey x Seto (puppyshipping)

Disclaimer- I don't not own yugioh or the characters

Sinai- hey this is a yugixyami story

Akila- nice I hope I like this one better then the last one

Sinai- the last one wasn't even yugixyami in it ok what are you reading

Akila- nothing nothing

* * *

-Yugi pov-

I am an average teenage guy as I would call myself. Ok maybe not so normal. I have tri-colored hair in a star shaped form. The base of my hair is jet black and I have amethyst tips and blonde bangs that from my chibi like face. Yes I was born with such hair many think I have dyed my hair to which I haven't. I have huge and abnormal amethyst eyes. I live with my grandfather who runs a game shop in domino city. My parents had died when I was only 7 years old and I don't remember much about them. I was told they were killed one night going out for their eighth anniversary

My best friends are Joey Wheeler, Ryou Bakura and Malik Ishtar. I am 17 years old but I look like a 13 year old I can't blame them I have a small physic and child likes features. I go to domino high school. No one has ever beaten me at duel monsters because I am the best. I am the king of games everyone says there is two but I can't wait to met the other guy and beat him.

"Yuge hello you in there" my friend Joey asked waving his hand in front of my face and I snapped out of my trance. " Yugi did you hear me"

"Oh I'm sorry Joey you were saying I wasn't listening I was thinking" I said and we continued to walk down the street to the arcade to play a duel monsters games

"Oh that were here yuge" joey said going in to the building

"You have been distracted to much lately yugi I think I might acutely stat warring for you but since you are always ok" ryou said putting his white hair out of him soft mocha colored eyes.

"Yugi for sure I'm sure this is the time I will beat you" Joey said as we all entered the building "anyways why do you wear that "Joey said as he pointed to my black leather pants and my black sleeves leather shirt. With my choker and wrist bracelets.

"I don't know why are you blonde" I asked as we got our passes to go play the card game

"Touché" Joey said as we entered we saw someone playing and someone else boasting about their victory.

A boy that looked like me was laughing at a brown haired boy who was yelling at the other me to stop laughing.

"Atemu stop laughing you cheated ok" the brown haired boy yelled

"Seto my name isn't Atemu ok its yami get it right" the boy named yami yelled

Then a boy with white hair that looked like ryou but his eyes were way colder and his hair was wilder than ryou own soft white hair.

"We have other victims yami bet you can beat them all in less than ten minutes fifteen tops if you even try" he yelled

"They are not worth it Bakura let it go no one can beat me" my look alike said. Then I snapped

'That aggraont self absorbed' I thought and before I knew it yelled at him

"Hey I challenge you to a duel" I yelled but I almost regretted it

"Fine but if I win I get that nice bling of yours deal" he said as I climbed on the stadium

"Yea like that is going to happen" I said I wasn't going to give him my milliuem puzzle

* * *

_30 minutes later_

-Normal pov-

Yugi had 2000 life points when yami only had 1500 life point. Yami thought he was going to win with his dark magician the next turn but he was wrong oh so very wrong.

" my turn" yugi said as he drew a card and silenced " I scarf ice 1000 life points and two of my monsters to bring forth…" he placed down the card " SLIFER THE SKY DRAGON" then a giant red dragon with two mouths

"What that's not possible" yami said

" Now slier attack his life points directly" yugi said then he smirked smallly and slier attacked yamis life points directly. And the mobsters faded.

" Ya king of games" yugi careered then he was tackled by Joey

" Again yuge always no one could beat you but where do you get your awesome cards" Joey asked

" Gramps gives me them" yugi said then yami approached him

" Thank you for the great opportunity you are the knig of games now" yami said sadly

" I already am I'm looking for the other king of games ill beat him and become… wait did you say I was now the king of games" yugi asked then his eyes widened " OHMIRA you're the other king of games that's super special awesome" Joey picked yugi over his shoulder and carried him out

" Sorry if you let him he will talk ya ears off thanks for the game" Joey said

" Joey put me down I will not I want to play ddr" yugi said as Joey put him down on the ground and yugi ran off to the ddr station.

* * *

And he saw someone he didn't really like.

"Hello yugi" tea said " come to compete against me you will never win"

" We'll see about that" yugi said " I pick" he picked 'blame it on the pop'

**I know you want pop  
You want dance  
You want rock & roll  
You wanted, boom boom  
This year's remix, got some phonics**

Yugi was actually moving to the beat and using some of the latest moves while tea was using moves people didn't use anymore. Tea was getting mad everyone was cheering yugi on and kept booing at her. She then decided to get dirty. She moved her leg out and made yugi trip she accepted him to fall face first. Everyone gasped and she looked over and gasped herself.

Yugi was balancing on one hand his other hand on his right ankle and then he let his feet hit the floor and he kept dancing alike nothing had happened eailer. He had this smirk on his face.

Unknown to him a pair of crimson eyes were watching him from across the room watching his every move intently.

**Oh, I got pop  
I got dance  
I got rockin' electronic  
Club, Beats!  
I got hip hop music  
With the future flow**

Tea was no beyond mad she liked yugi and she hoped to show off her dance moves to him but he was doing better than her. She thought his was only doing this because he wanted to embarrass her. So she pushed him off with her high heel and her hell went straight into his ribs he fell off.

**So baby don't worry, even if the sky is falling down  
Down, Down  
Gonna be okay, when it knocks you down, down, down  
So baby don't worry, it's alright, a-alright  
When it knocks you down  
When you go down, when you go down, down  
No need to worry, just get back up  
When your tumbling down, down, down**

He gasped in pain and grabbed a handle pair that helped you dances and gripped it and spun back hitting his black boot into her back sort of ninja style and made her fall off the dance floor and he got there as the song ended. He looked up and wiped his sweated brow. And saw hundreds pairs of different colored eyes looking at him in amazement of what he had just done to tea and what he had just danced.

**Can't you see (every move I'm making)  
every rule I had you breaking (isn't this easy)  
Feeling, love, love, love  
we'll make it out of this mess (change your mind)  
Baby just say, yes (dada, dadada, da, dada, da, da**

In front of everyone he realized they had been watching him and tea dance and he flushed a bright red. He squeaked and stood there frozen. Until Malik came onto the stage and spoke.

"Sorry but yugi has a problem that must be settled now bye" he said that picked yugi up bridal style and walked out of the arcade with ryou and Joey behind them. Yugi still as red they stayed at the park until Joey spoke up.

* * *

"Yugi where did you learn to dance like" Joey asked noticing yugi only had a faint blush on his face.

" well um before I met you guys I used to live in America and I took dance lessons and my teacher said I could learn any dance from just seeing it once and I was watching TV last night and—" before he could finish they heard laughing , drunk men laughing.

"Well well we have some lost children" one said there was a least two men for each of the boys there. They hadn't noticed it but it was already 10 o'clock.

"n-no" ryou stuttered Malik and Joey stood in front of.

"Leave them alone" Malik growled as he stood in front of yugi while Joey stood in front of ryou.

Four men got Malik and Joey and another four chased ryou and yugi while the two boys ran from the other two. They both ran into an alley and the men cornered them and pinned the two young boys to the wall behind them and started to take off their clothes and were hitting them as they did so.

"Stop" yugi cried desperately he knew what the men wanted and he didn't want to let it go just yet he was saving it for his loved one that he was hoping to find soon. He was getting his vision blurry from the blood loss they had but his shoulder down to his middle back. They last thing he saw was …. Yami looking down at him . He then blacked out and felt being carried. And he tried to get closer to the warmth because he didn't have much clothing on and air was going through his wound making it colder for him.

* * *

-Yugi pov-

The next morning I woke up I wasn't in my room or in any room I've been in before it didn't look like a hospital room. Then I remembered what happened last night one tear fell from my eyes and I tried to get up but something around my waist tighten a bit I looked down and saw an arm. I followed the arm and saw it was connected to a body ( thank goodness) and I looked at the face.

It was yami sleeping there. He looked calm and was snoring lightly. I was pretty close to him our bodies were touching and I wasn't wearing a shirt and had a bandaged over my left shoulder. Yami didn't have a shirt either. Then it finally caught up with me and I screamed so loud I swear everyone in the house woke up.

Yami fell of the bed yelling. I instantly sat up looking around scared when yami pulled he up though the edge of the bed. I instantly checked if I still had pant on nope I only had boxers on.

"What am I doing here" I said hesitantly as he crawled back in to the bed and lunged next to me and lay down.

" what no 'thank you for saving me from being raped' huh" he said closing his eyes slightly " hmm I want you to lay down , sleep and we will talk later ok little one" he demanded instead of asking if it was ok with me. And I did sort of did like lying down next to yami so I did lay down.

" Ok" I said softly as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his chest and it was pretty warm and I tried to get closer. He pulled the covers over us and nuzzled my neck and whimpered slightly. The men last night were espiaccly I tried to get away. I tried to stay still.

* * *

-Yami pov-

I was really tiring to make yugi comforted with touch. I nuzzled his neck softly and he started to whimper but I kept doing it to him he started to get more comfortable and he started to nuzzle my neck back in response. It was going fine. I really liked yugi and wanted him to be more comfortable with my touch then anyone else's and I was going to make it that way if it killed me.

I started to slowly nip and lick at his neck. He moaned slightly and squirmed for more attention next to me. I stated to kiss his neck slightly and he moaned even more. I kissed his weak spot and he squirmed even more. I smirked slightly as I stated to suck at that spot and he moaned even more than before. He soon had his arms wrapped around my neck.

" Yami" he whispered I continued to suck on his weak spot even more I was sure it would leave a nice hickie I hummed in response " stop it" I stopped and looked at my work there was a nice purple visible bruise right on Yugi's fragile neck. " Yami… I think I like you more than I should like you" he said as he laid his head on my chest I blushed slightly.

" I like you too yugi I like you a lot" I said nuzzling his neck again he sighed softly before looking up at me. I stared deep into his huge amethyst eyes looking for any reason for me to doubt him in what he told me right now.

* * *

-Normal pov-

They stared at each other's eyes searching every single emotion that laid within the others eyes. Yugi saw many emotions in Yami's crimson colored eyes. He saw love first of all. He then saw possessiveness, serious and maturity. He liked the emotion from protectiveness he saw that yami was looking at yugi with.

Yami on the other hand saw different emotions in Yugi's amethyst colored eyes. He saw love for one, yugi was looking at yami with love in his eyes. He saw a bit of naivety, innocence and child like things. He also saw that yugi needed someone to love him because he never received that as a mere child.

Yami leaned forward slightly closing the space between them two and kissed yugi softly on the lips. To yami yugi tasted like sweet vanilla and watermelon. Yami moaned at the taste and deepened the kiss to taste a bit more of yugi. Yugi was inexpericend. Yami usually cared on the persons experience but he didn't care about Yugi's kissing past.

Yugi melted into the kiss to yugi yami tasted like spices and sweet chocolate. Yugi hadn't done much kissing before. He had kissing people before but not a lot he didn't know how to French kiss as much as other people did but he tried some people said he was a good kisser.

Yugi suddenly gasped lightly as yami ran his tongue over Yugi's bottom lip. It gave yami the perfect opportunity to plunge his tongue into Yugi's small moist cavern. When he had finally mapped out all of Yugi's mouth he teased yugi little tongue. Yami got on top of yugi caressing his sides softly. Yugi slowly let his tongue out and they instantly stated to play a tug-a-war. They both heard giggling. They pulled apart unknown to them a string of salvia.

They see Malik and ryou eyes poking over the edge of the bed looking at them with Bakura and Marik under them. Yugi blushed bright red wiping the salvia away jumping of the bed and tackled both Malik and ryou at the same time.

"That wasn't even funny " yugi cried

" You're just mad we cut into your make out session" ryou teased

"Well duh..I mean hey " yugi said sitting up

" Awwww ryou isn't that cute yugi is getting no more excpericcerned than before" Malik teased talking to ryou

" Yea I remember that one time that he accenditaly bite that one guys tongue" ryou teased back by now Yugi's face was beyond flushed

" That was an accident—" yugi cried

" And that is what she said or he I could go either way really" Malik yelled shrugging

" Baka" ryou said

" Whore biscuit" yugi said

"Hey teas the whore biscuit" ryou said

" I wasn't talking about you ryou" yugi said

" Oh" ryou said embarrassed

"Come one" Bakura and Marik said as they both picked up ryou and Malik which both squeaked to and blushed while smiling

" Ok that was awkward" yami said wrapping his arms around yugi from behind and putting his head in Yugi's shoulder that wasn't wounded. " So you want to go out for a while"

" Ok I guess so" Yugi said and he found his pants and puts them on " where too"

" Anywhere you want" yami said

"Kewl" yugi said softly

* * *

_ One year's time later_

It was the night of prom and yugi was getting ready. He was wearing a navy blue tux with yami as his date. He had been dating yami for a year now they had taken it to the next level and had had sex before they had been inseparable since they had become a couple.

" Yugi" a strong baritone voice said from the door " you ready"

" yami" yugi said as he turned around and saw yami in a black tuxedo with a red rose " oh look at you handsome stuff I might not even take you to the senior prom anymore might keep you all to myself instead of letting those girls feel you up" yugi got closer to yami and placed his own hand on yamis heart.

" No you look so cute just like the first day we met" yami said softly before kissing yugi on the lips and pulled away.

" Yea I remember" yugi said

"Plus at the prom I have a surprise for you" yami said going out to hall

" you have given me every surprise I can think of" yugi said then he gasped in the front of the house was a black limo with flames on the side " ok now you have given me every surprise I can think of " yugi said

" Good come on there's more" yami said as they got in and he wrapped an arm around Yugi's waist

Everyone at the dance was having a blast. Yugi was currently looking for yami who shad disappeared from his side all of a sudden. Yugi saw yami speaking with Joey and Seto who wear the people who controlled the lights and music.

"aibou there you are lets go" yami said as he grabbed Yugi's hand and led him to the dance floor " come let's dance" yami said as he turned yugi around and grinded their hips slightly

"Ok "

They dance that way until a slow dance stared. And they were the best couple on the dance floor and everyone made a circle around them and let them dance. Yami and yugi didn't notice it though they were busy staring at each other's eyes this is where Joey and Seto came in.

Yami was wearing a small micro phone on his collar and he secretly placed on yugi without yugi finding out. And Seto made the microphones srat working and Joey made a light be placed on them alone.

" Yugi" yami asked and it amplified throughout the gym

"yes" yugi said then yami stopped dancing and bent down on one knee holding Yugi's left hand and yugi gasped slightly

" Yugi since the day I met you I fell in love with you" yami said looking up at yugi "you have been the only one to ever beat me in a game you have been the only one to keep my heart within your grasp and I have something to ask you this very night"

Yugi nodded " g-go a-ahead"

"Yugi motou will you do me the greatest honor I could ask for and marry me" yami said looking up at yugi holding golden ring with three stones an amethyst with two crimson stones at each of its side.

Yugi looked at the ring in shock and didn't say anything he was too far into shock to say anything we looked from the ring to yamis pleading face. Yami stood up with tears in his eyes and stated to walk away. So many people gasped that they all thought yugi had said no.

Yugi turned around quickly and glomped yami.

" Yes yes yes yami yes" yugi cried kissing yami . Yami was beyond surprised but he kissed yugi back

" So you will marry me" yami asked after they broke apart

" Yes yes of course yami I will marry you I would love to" yugi said then yami twirled him happily and yami laughed. Everyone cheering except one very unhappy girl.

" Thank you thank you so much I promise to love you now and forever" yami said

" no no no " someone yelled yami and yugi turned around to see tea in a light blue dress with a gun in here hand pointing it at yami " yugi is suppose to be with me he can't be with a fag like you yami" she yelled no one moved they were to terrified. " no you if I can't have yugi no one cant" she said and she shot the gun yugi stepped in front of the gun.

"Yugi!" yami yelled and inspected yugi yugi didn't have any shot on him but his hand was clenched tightly. Yugi looked at yami and opened his hand inside waste bullet tea shot. " Are you ok"

"Yea she hit the puzzle and I got the bullet" yugi said angyly

" That does it yugi this time I will hit you" tea said but yugi was right next to her with a eye on his forehead and he whispered in her ear

" I don't think so" he said and he took the gun from her and threw the gun away and pleased his hand right over her face and she knew what came next

" No yugi no" she cried

" I'm sorry you tried to hurt him" he said and the eyes stared to glow " for having a greedy heart penalty game MIND CRUSH" he yelled before tea fainted and he fell to his knees

" Yugi are you alright" yami asked yugi nodded and rested his head on yamis shoulder " let's go home" he said as he carried yugi home bridal style they went to Yugi's house

" Thank you yugi I really love you" yami said as they cuddled on Yugi's bed

"Your welcome" yugi said as he started to kiss Yami's next softly

" What did you do to tea anyway" yami asked

" I destroyed her mind with the power of my puzzle" yugi said softly against yamis neck " ok now I have been given every surprise possible and know I'm laying in bed with my fiancé I'm as happy as could be" yugi said

"That's not all for tonight" Yami said as he straddled Yugi's waist

"Ok now I'm happy as can be" yugi said as he pulled yami into a passionate kiss.


End file.
